Enormous amounts of data are transported from a wellbore to a rig and from the rig to operators and other users. The data provides information, inter alia, on the progression of well drilling, on formations, resistivity, etc. Such information is useful for the operations.
The efficient communication of measurement data, operational parameters, and oil operations related data, as well as the processing thereof, may be of importance for plant time—such as drilling time, for example.
Historically, various efforts have been made for improving the communication of data between a rig and operation centres and between operators. XML based platforms have been introduced for exchanging data. Between operators, commonly WITSML (Wellsite Information Transfer Standard Markup Language) is used, whereas from an oil rig, in the case of petroleum data, typically PRODML (PRODuction ML) is used. These are standards developed for the transferral of data by way of open Internet standards.
As indicated, it is essential that as much as possible relevant data such as wellbore data can be transferred to operators and service providers, and not the least that this data is used for ensuring a proper execution of drilling projects.